


【遥凛】人鱼遥+盗贼遥X水豪凛 3P（上）

by kamui520



Series: 【遥凛】人鱼遥+盗贼遥X水豪凛 3P [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 3p, ED PARO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamui520/pseuds/kamui520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如标题一样简单粗暴，水豪凛抓到了人鱼遥引来了盗贼遥的肉文</p>
            </blockquote>





	【遥凛】人鱼遥+盗贼遥X水豪凛 3P（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是上，上还没有3P不过快了。  
> 因为是必然发展结果所以不认为是tag欺诈。
> 
> 这个脑洞我开得很爽，好想把警察凛也一起拉来cross一下！
> 
> ED PARO大好！！

很久很久以前，某一处大漠里，占据着绿洲资源的水豪·凛富可敌国，他热衷于收集各种珍宝，装饰自己的宫殿，而这一次的旅行，他的收获则是——一条人鱼。

 

人鱼是不小心被水豪家渔船的渔网捕获的。人鱼有着很蓝很蓝的眼睛，布满漂亮鳞片的尾巴也闪着淡淡的光，虽然淡漠的脸上并没有什么表情变化，但却还是会对水豪的问话给予回应：“我叫哈鲁。”

这可是传说中的生物啊！又这么美丽！水豪难掩欣喜，大手一挥：“哈鲁，现在开始你就是我的宠物了！”

人鱼还是很淡定地，没有同意，也没有反对。

 

于是水豪把人鱼当作战利品一般，千里迢迢炫耀地带回了宫殿，甚至开起了欢庆的酒宴，庆祝自己得到了一条人鱼。

宴会后水豪醉醺醺地来到了精心装饰过的水池边逗弄自己被囚禁的宠物：“放心吧哈鲁，我会让你吃好喝好，过着舒适的日子，你就安心当我的宠物吧，哈哈哈哈。”

一直没有什么表情的人鱼停了停，说：“我要青花鱼。”

“青花鱼？没事没事，要多少我都给你弄来~~”

“我的食物，可不止青花鱼。”

“还有什么，你尽管说啊~~”

人鱼沉默了一下，做了一个靠近的动作，醉醺醺的水豪毫无疑心地也靠近了，结果被人鱼一把拖进了水池里！

 

水豪咕咚咕咚喝了好几口水，刚冒上来又被摁下去，酒都快吓醒了，然后发现人鱼在脱他的衣服。

水豪拼命挣扎，这人鱼想要干什么？难不成要杀了自己？他挣扎得狠了起来。

结果人鱼干脆把他往水池深处拖，不再给他浮出水面的机会。

 

就在水豪觉得自己快不能呼吸的时候，令他惊讶地，人鱼吻住了他的嘴，空气，和湿软的舌头一起进入了他的体内。 

醉酒+缺氧让水豪四肢无力，头脑空白，好一会才反应过来，人鱼的手在揉搓他的下体。

 

虽然想吼出“你想干什么？！”这样的疑问，但在水里，人鱼主宰着他，他什么都做不了。可是身体却还遵循着自然的规律，在人鱼的挑逗下渐渐发热。

衣物好像已经离开了肌肤，但肢体在水中仍不能自由地行动。水压使得凛的意识模糊，而人鱼不断在他口中搅动的舌头，像是直接在搅和他的脑浆一样，让他简直不明白自己身在何处。就在水豪被吻又被摸得脑袋都一团浆糊了的时候，突然感受到人鱼带他在上浮，啪地一下脱离了水面，水豪的上半身被重重甩在了池边，人鱼的唇终于也放过了他已经被肆虐得肿胀的唇，让他得到了一时的自由。

 

水豪趴在池边，因为呛着了水而用手肘支撑着身体咳嗽，可他好不容才呼吸上两口空气，突然还在水里的要害又再次被人掌握，害水豪呼吸又是一滞。

扭头一看，却发现是人鱼从背后环住他，撸动他已经饱经挑逗的下体。

“你干什么……”话还没说完，人鱼就把他翻了过来，双手拉开水豪的双腿，低头将已经高高翘起的阴茎完全含进了自己的嘴里。然后，以人类无法达到的速度，和人类无法做到的深度，给水豪口交。

水豪的思考机能已经当机，在冲顶之前的最后一个念头是：“人鱼真牛逼，给我口都完全不需要换气啊。”

 

然后，水豪发现刚刚自己喷出的汁液并没有污染到宝贵的水源，因为人鱼舔了舔嘴角，明显是把刚刚的液体全部吞了下去。

“你……”水豪惊吓得说不出话。

哗啦一下，人鱼也出水了。“什么嘛，还以为很好吃，也没有多好嘛。……不过的确是比青花鱼美味。”

 

他在说什么？水豪还没想明白到底怎么回事，视线突然又凝聚在了一点——

“那是什么？！”

人鱼脐下三寸被鱼鳞覆盖的位置，前端细长根部粗壮，明显是生殖器的巨大玩意挺立了出来。

“吃到了好吃的，就想做了呢。”说着，人鱼又把水豪翻了个个儿让他趴在岸边，之前在水里脱掉的累赘衣物早就不知道哪去了，水豪光溜溜的屁股如今正对着人鱼凶残的生殖器。

 

“等，等一下……！你该不是？……”水豪现在完全酒醒了，渐渐明白了自己现在的状况。他难道是想……？

正想着是不是和自己想象得一样的时候，水豪感到人鱼的手指，戳进了自己的屁眼里。

“没办法，只能用这个了。”人鱼的语气，好像还有一点点不满。

 

然后是不知道是从人鱼的哪里分泌出来的黏腻的液体被抹进了小洞，很快，长长的巨物就强行挤了进来。而水豪由于酒精和刚才缺氧的作用还麻痹无力的双腿根本无法有丝毫抵抗，甚至连收缩括约肌都不能好好做到，倒是方便了人鱼的长驱直入。

现在水豪趴在岸边，浑身湿透，只剩上衣还贴在背上，屁股露出水面，而纤长的双腿还浸在水里慌乱而无助地摆动，而在他身后，明明应该是他的宠物的人鱼，却掐着他的腰在狠狠干他。

是的，没错，人鱼毫不客气地开始了抽插。他的鱼尾还在水里，支撑身体施力的主要还是双手，很奇妙的是，明明应该受到水的阻力的抽插动作，却仿佛没有受到任何影响一般，甚至反而跟水流一般流畅。一刻不停地，像激流的冲击一般。

 

当水豪终于意识到“我的人鱼在干我”的同时，快感也跟随着这个认知一起进入了脑海。

他想叫喊，却发现从嘴里出来的是破碎的呻吟。声音已经不受他自己的控制一样，断断续续却直接地表达出了不应有的愉悦。

“你……停……嗯呜……啊啊……停…………啊嗯嗯…………呜呜……”

背后位是很容易让人有快感的。以前的经验提醒着他的身体。

 

人鱼发现水豪已经被自己操出了声，居然还加快了速度，又是几十下。但却好像意识了什么一样，掰过水豪一条腿，就这自己的生殖器还在水豪体内的姿势，又把他翻了过来，正面对着自己、

因为跟岸边沙子的摩擦已经挺立起来的乳头在微微颤抖。

人鱼一直面无表情的脸居然露出了一些些的笑意。

“我之前就在想，你那么爱穿敞胸的衣服，是不是因为乳头太敏感怕被摩擦啊。”

他之前观察过很多次了，水豪在哪都是穿着胸前宽松的衣服，小巧的乳头若隐若现，并不需要太费事就能看到。

“淫荡的人类。”

 

刚才的背后位已经使得水豪本来就不剩多少的理性荡然无存，面对着人鱼的他已经被插得微张着嘴，眼神迷离。

人鱼抓过了他手放在自己的胸口。

“人鱼的乳头也很敏感哦，所以才喜欢裸着。你也来摸摸我的。”

 

水豪无意识地触摸到那个小肉点，却猛地感受到下身的巨物再一次膨胀，似乎要撕裂他下面的洞。

“啊——！”他忍不住短促地叫了一声。“怎么……又变大了……”

“呼……对不起……我说了，人鱼的乳头很敏感嘛……”

人鱼终于也露出了没有余裕的表情。“我会动得慢一点的……你继续摸我……”

 

几乎已经不能维持意识的水豪很快就在下身的疼痛之后又找回了快感，人鱼虽说要放慢动作，但作为半人类，你不能指望他的理性能抑制住兽性， 看着水豪红宝石般的眼被朦胧的泪盈满。手臂已经无力再去抚摸自己的乳尖，喘息得几乎发不出声音，只有断断续续的“啊、啊啊……啊啊……”，每一个音节，仿佛都是被自己顶出来的，从他还在水中的腹腔起直到浮出咽喉，像扎进他体内的每一个动作撞击他身体发出的声音。人鱼根本把持不住，近乎疯狂地抽插着，像是要把这个人类搞坏一般。

 

在水豪叫哑了嗓子之后，人鱼也终于找到了最喜欢的姿势，双手掐住水豪的膝盖窝，往地面压去，让水豪的屁股翘了起来，自己的尾巴在水里摆动，借力狠插水豪，而生殖器的尖端可以由他自己控制，几乎只缠着水豪体内最敏感的点不放，他发现，每一次撞击那个点，这个人类后穴就会再次收紧，而明明已经差不多不能发声了的小嘴，还能发出好听的声音。

“不、不要……不要了……”

“不要？可你的身体明明在渴望更加愉悦的体验，我没说错吧？”

“啊……啊……不是……”

“明明就是在颤抖着颤抖着，等待最高潮的来临啊。”

“所、所以说……不要再……再玩了……嗯啊！”

“真是没有耐心啊，人类。说吧，你想要什么。”

“给我……给我……”

“什么啊？”

“哈……哈鲁……我的宠物……给我高潮…啊！啊！”

人鱼重重地冲撞着水豪的内壁，而水豪如愿以偿地登上了顶峰。

 

而在水豪无声地尖叫着又高潮了两次之后，超迟漏的人鱼才终于把自己的精子回馈给了他。当然，水豪喷出来的东西，被人鱼一滴不剩地舔掉了。

“多谢款待，年轻男性人类的精液，果然是美味呢。我就暂时承认你是我的主人吧，请负起责任每天喂饱我。”

人鱼最后的话终于召唤回来了水豪的理性，这小畜生还记得我是主人啊？！

水豪咬牙切齿地憋足了最后一口气，用沙哑的嗓子大喊：“来——人——啊——！”

 

人鱼铛锒入狱，不，入水缸。

水豪气急败坏地真·囚禁了强暴了自己的人鱼，把他关在了特制的水缸里。但好歹是珍贵的收藏品，恨得牙痒痒也不舍得弄死他。不仅不能弄死他，还得每天花大价钱搞青花鱼到这沙漠深处来喂他，还不能跟别人说自己吃了这人鱼多大的亏。下人们也只知道一提起人鱼水豪就要发飙，却不知道他为什么要发飙。 

但水豪不敢再见人鱼，只要一想到那天晚上发生的事，他就恨不得把那条人鱼红烧了吃，因为一想起人鱼就会想起那天晚上的事，一想起那天晚上的事就会思考停止，所以水豪一时半会也不知道该怎么处理人鱼。下人们也只是当做珍宝一样好好供着。

 

不过，水豪入手了特别珍奇的宝贝这样的流言，还是确确实实地传出去了。 

当然也传到了某个绿洲大盗的耳朵里。

“水豪入手了一个跟水有关的秘宝。”这消息足以让盗贼·遥心动，他可是从来都只偷跟水有关的宝贝，水豪的豪宅，其实他也去过几次了，每次都没有空手而归。

所以这次他又驾轻就熟地来到了水豪的庭院。

 

水豪在梦中还在纠结那一晚的事。没办法，虽然一直没有再去见人鱼，但自己的身体好像从那天之后就有了变化，被人鱼摸过的肌肤，触感一直都在，后穴被那种巨物撑开过后，现在总能感到莫名的空虚，而乳头似乎也变得更加敏感，现在只要一碰就能立起来。

水豪觉得自己的身体已经被人鱼改造了，但又不愿意承认，所以只能在梦里，回忆那一晚的缱绻。

 

于是盗贼来到水豪的卧室的时候，看到的就是在梦中的水豪紧皱着眉头，双手杂乱无章地抚摸着自己什么都没穿的下体，腰都挺了起来，嘴里无意识地哼唧着的画面。

“嗯……嗯……可恶……啊……哈鲁……”

以为被叫到自己的盗贼吓了一跳，不过很快反应过来水豪叫的不是他。因为梦中的水豪呻吟的声音越来越大，而腰也越挺越高，支撑着身体的双腿立起在微微颤抖，但仅仅是生理反应的抚摸动作却不足以让水豪达到高潮。

面对眼前的香艳景色，盗贼皱眉想了一会，“就这么做吧。”盗贼一边按住还在试图摸自己的水豪的手，抽了水豪自己的腰带捆好，一边舔起了他颤抖的玉茎。

只见他用双唇抚慰长茎，又用舌尖沿着沟轻舔，再用唇包裹着牙齿轻啮龟头，然后吸了一下马眼，又很快松口。那熟练的动作简直让人怀疑他的职业，不过要盗贼来回答的话，他只会高深地说“不什么都会一点怎么行。”你若是要追问这种高深的舌技到底对偷盗有什么好处，他就只会丢下高冷的嗤笑，用冰冷的眼神蔑视你了。

 

在重复着高超的口技之后，水豪本来就硬挺的阴茎已经涨得发紫，在它快要爆发之前，盗贼突然停止了动作，然后飞快地扯了一根细绳，绑紧了水豪阴茎的根部。

 

疼痛和临到高潮却无从排泄的焦躁让水豪一秒醒来，却发现自己是被人捆住双手和要害的状况。 

还无法把自己从梦境中脱离出来，眼神对不上焦的水豪瞪着眼前模糊的人影“好难受…………给我解开…………”

盗贼好整以暇地看着他，说。“解开可以，告诉我，你新弄来的秘宝在哪里？”


End file.
